fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Theatro
History A new magic that has only just appeared in Earthland, and presumably the rest of the world. There is little known about the magic other than the effects that it produces and the creator of it. The creator of this magic is a young, genius women named Cornelia P. Calpurnia. Having always shown an affinity for plays, drama, and the theatrical arts she took to magic to improve her affinity. Eventually she brought various magic together to create this new form of magic that she herself claimed, "The pinnacle of the human soul." Due to the magic's recent conception, there are very few users of the magic and fewer who are on the level of Cornelia herself who knows everything about the magic and how to evolve it if she needs to. Overview Through the use of plays a user of the magic can create effects similar to the events in the story of the play. A user may only use one play, and must stick with that play throughout their career as a mage. In addition to this, a user may not combine plays together. There are five abilities that come with the magic. Staging, Act 1, Act 2, Act 3, and the Finale. Staging is the ability for the to control their surroundings in order to better suit their needs. They may not use this ability to attack a target as it is a strictly supportive ability. The Acts 1-3 are the majority of the play and create abilities and effects akin to parts of a play. For example, in Romeo and Juliet, the user may use their Act 1 ability to produce a sound based attack in accordance to the ball at the beginning of the play. Or in Julius Caesar may use their Finale spell to produce multiple swords to attack the target. Abilities Unlike most magic that has set spells for a mage to use without very many rules to follow, this magic forces the user to follow a set of rules with very few spells. In fact, there are almost no spells in the conventional sense at all. Instead there are five abilities that a user can use at any time with the three acts allowing the user to create 1 to 3 spells for each act. Once the play has started it must go in sequence, and acts cannot be skipped. However, the user doesn't need to finish the play in a battle, and in another battle the play resets, allowing them to start from the beginning again. Staging Staging: Staging is the first ability the user can use, and allows them to manipulate their surroundings in a supportive manor. A user may find that they are unable to manipulate the area in a way that may cause direct harm to a target. This was done intentionally as this ability is not meant to be an offensive one. It was created to make the battle area more suited to the user and thus, is a more supportive ability. However, a user can form the area in ways that may prove disadvantageous to the opponent(s). This can range anywhere from creating walls to block paths, or fell trees around them, or even on them in an attempt, or even remove the ground from around them. Acts 1-3 Acts 1-3: The three acts are the main threat of this magic. These are the abilities that embody the play itself. Each one producing an effect from various parts of the story that take the form of Area of Effects attacks, or direct attacks. While the Acts themselves can be looked at as spells, it is possible for a user to create 1-3 spells for each act that go with the theme of what part of the play it is in. As the acts go on, they grow stronger with the third act being the strongest ability in the acts. Finale Finale: The Finale are the strongest abilities in this magic. It embodies the ending of the play and what happens. Its strength hinges on how the play ends, and the effects caused by it. However, if/when the play kills someone in the end of it, the target will not be killed instantly. As this is the embodiment of the ending, there must be an effect to it and not simply an instant kill. Due to this, the creator of the magic gave the "Finale" spell an embodiment type ability. In this way, rather than replaying the events of the play itself, the user creates effects that have attributes from the story itself. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Mage Category:Spatial Magic Category:Free Use